The subject matter herein relates generally to service disconnect assemblies, and more particularly, to service disconnect assemblies for electronic modules.
High voltage electronic modules are used as power supplies, such as battery packs for automotive applications. The electronic modules typically include a fuse system with a service disconnect assembly for removing the fuse. The service disconnect assembly removes the fuse from the electronic module to protect an operator or technician when servicing or repairing the electronic module. The service disconnect assembly includes a fuse holder that holds the fuse. As the service disconnect assembly is mated to the electronic module, the fuse is loaded into a fuse chamber of the electronic module.
Electronic modules having fuse systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the service disconnect assemblies are typically mated with the electronic module by loading the service disconnect module in a loading direction and then latching the service disconnect module to the electronic module using a latch. The service disconnect assemblies are removed from the electronic module in an opposite direction and may be inadvertently removed from the fuse chamber, such as when the latch is not properly latched or unintentionally unlatched. To overcome the problem of inadvertent removal, at least some known service disconnect assemblies include multi-step latching, such as by incorporating sliding of the service disconnect assembly in a sliding direction after the fuse is loaded into the fuse chamber.
A need remains for a service disconnect assembly that allows a technician or operator to safely couple a fuse to an electronic module. A need remains for a service disconnect assembly that avoids unintentional removal from the electronic module. A need remains for a service disconnect assembly that allows a technician or operator to safely uncouple the fuse from the electronic module.